


Контакт

by WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Asphyxiation, Masturbation, Other, Selfcest, and an amphistaff is involved
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019
Summary: Когда они придут, он использует это против них.





	Контакт

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на распространенном хэдканоне о том, что Трауну тоже приходилось сражаться с йуужань-вонгами, еще будучи воином Чисского Доминиона.  
> Амфижезл - вымышленное создание, никоим образом не относящееся к земным животным.

Лишь бледно-голубые голограммы россыпью призраков дарят каюте тусклый, мерцающий свет. Тьма клубится вокруг, голодная, ненасытная, ожидая, когда и этот источник угаснет.

Траун не дает ей укутать себя и затянуть в желанный сон. Алый взгляд скользит с одной голограммы к другой и ищет, изучает. Сегодня перед ним предстают те, кому он добровольно отдал всю свою жизнь. Уродливые на первый взгляд, худые, с выпирающими скулами и отсутствующими носами, скорее похожие на полусгнивших мертвецов, чем на живых, дышащих, думающих существ.

Траун знает один слог их имени. Он гулок, как звон набата талзов, ядовит, как семена хсирса, и отдает во рту привкусом пепла. Траун знает, что скоро, уже скоро они придут. Скоро беззвездный простор наполнится гравитационным дыханием их кораблей, а поверхность планет оросится огненными слезами.

Траун знает, сколь катастрофически эта галактика к ним не готова. И знает, что пощады не будет.

Голограммы сворачиваются по касанию пальца. Над ручкой кресла раскрываются светящиеся страницы, Траун подхватывает стило и долго, долго пишет. До тех пор, пока не слышит знакомый шорох за спиной.

– Ч'та вамси.

Слова грубо рушатся в тишину. Шорох затихает на миг, но затем продолжается, перемещается выше, пока не прекращается над головой.

Траун дописывает предложение и оборачивается. На него смотрит тусклый темный глаз существа, имени которого он до сих пор не знает, смотрит внимательно, как будто пытаясь понять, выгонят его обладателя с нового места или позволят остаться.

– Ван ксеа с, – зовет Траун всё так же слишком отрывисто и грубо даже для гортанного языка своего народа, поднимается с кресла и протягивает руку. – Ван, Накарт'рса.

Существо плавно покидает спинку и вытягивается вперед, чтобы скользнуть шеей в ладонь.

Гранд-адмирал крепко сжимает пальцы и с нажимом проводит по шершавой темной коже. По длинному темному телу проходит волна, и оно выпрямляется ровной линией, преобразуется в подобие неживого металла, костенеет. Лишь голова и часть шеи всё еще двигаются – поворачиваются к хозяину.

Существо раскрывает пасть, обнажая ряды металлических зубов, и прикусывает Трауна за запястье.

– Тир ч'тра, – отрывисто говорит тот.

Челюсти разжимаются. Траун долго смотрит сверху вниз в тусклые глаза.

По прошествии стольких лет это существо, которое в Империи Руки прозвали "амфижезл", всё еще не поняло, что хозяин не любит боль, хоть и готов на многое ради опыта и знания. Но Траун улыбается уголками губ: если бы оно только знало, сколь многое сумело рассказать ему о предыдущем владельце.

И о расе, один слог имени которой Траун знает, тоже.

Гранд-адмирал отступает на пару десятков шагов от кресла, покидая защитную сферу исаламири, и разжимает ладонь, держащую шею. "Жезл" валится вниз и глухо клацает о дюрастальную палубу.

– Ч'тра, – слово камнем падает сквозь воздух зала.

В тот же миг тело оживает. Заостренный хвост дергается, и рептилия стремительно скользит по полу обратно к креслу, чтобы сжаться у подножия и выстрелить вверх. Питательная рама с исаламири опять оказывается захвачена.

Тогда Траун возвращается и подхватывает существо вновь, с силой стягивает его с кресла и относит далеко в сторону, чтобы выпустить в углу каюты.

– Ч'тра.

Действие повторяется. Создание вновь сворачивается вокруг питательной рамы и замирает, а исаламири лениво скашивает на него глаз, но в остальном не обращает внимания.

Мгновение Траун не двигается, но после – возвращается на место, подхватывает стило и вновь пишет. Впервые за несколько месяцев амфижезл, который он когда-то назвал "Накарт'рса", Неведомый, был выпущен на волю. И совершенно явно отчего-то он предпочитал отсутствие Силы ее присутствию.

Гранд-адмирал заканчивает новую строчку, когда правой стороны шеи касается теплое, упругое тело. Оно проскальзывает под подбородком, щекочет левое ухо и трется о теплое горло, ища внимания.

В воздухе единожды прокатывается электрический разряд.

– Не смей, – на общегале произносит Траун.

Он давно понял, что причинение боли для этого создания равняется попытке приласкаться. Когда оно только появилось в его жизни – после того, как в Доминионе пал один из воинов народа-завоевателя и оставил им свое оружие, изувеченное в бою, но живое, – оно знало исключительно язык боли.

И работают с ним лишь изначальные интонации. Ничего ласкового, ничего успокаивающего. Только грубый, властный тон подчиняет его воле другого.

Много лет назад Траун понял это первым.

Амфижезл больше не пытается ударить током: он оборачивается еще одним кольцом вокруг горла и медленно сжимает хватку. Это не ново, и гранд-адмирал продолжает спокойно писать.

Чужая прохладная плоть крепче обвивает под кадыком. Пульсирует, то давая вдохнуть, то перекрывая кислород до узкой щели трахеи, по которой едва проходит воздух. От этого вскоре начинает кружиться голова, и всё тело приобретает сладкую, приятную легкость.

Траун откладывает стило, дописав последнее слово, и на время закрывает голожурнал.

Сегодня амфижезл куда четче обычного настаивает на том, что его хозяину нужен отдых. Связано ли это с отсутствием вокруг Силы – неизвестно, но вероятнее всего, что именно так. Рептилия плавно трется о горло, тревожит чувствительную кожу и хрящи под ней.

Гранд-адмирал всегда находит подобное поведение крайне интересным. Это похоже на жест отчаяния, последнюю попытку наладить связь: раз уж хозяин не желает на этот раз "расслабиться", прибегнув к боли, то он может расслабиться иначе.

Траун смотрит на хроно. Утренняя смена начнется через три часа.

В этот момент кольца на горле смыкаются железом, и чисс невольно запрокидывает голову. Слабость обращается в шум в ушах, но отталкивать создание уже нельзя. Траун не стремится проверить, чем закончится разрыв связи, даже учитывая, что поврежденные в бою ядовитые железы уже давно вырезаны из глотки.

Еще пара таких долгих сжатий, от которых ноет вокруг хрящей, и Траун чувствует, как естественным образом реагирует тело на нехватку кислорода. Тогда рука в белой перчатке вскрывает брюки, ладонь скользит вниз, и гранд-адмирал слабо вздыхает, прикрывая глаза до узких щелей.

Накарт'рса прихватывает зубами ворот кителя, но мгновенно отпускает, получив хлопок по морде: кусать и рвать униформу строго запрещено. Но глаза его смотрят с неоспоримым умом, и Траун прихватывает его за голову.

– Не трогай, – жестко произносит он. В ответ кольца на горле на миг сжимаются туже, и он едва не давится следующим словом. – Нельзя.

Амфижезл понимает – он порой понимает лучше людей, что работают на этом корабле, – и скользит вниз, под ворот, протираясь упругим телом о горячую кожу. Траун знает, что рептилия находит в нем превосходную грелку и, раз свернувшись вокруг него и успокоившись, даже перестает пытаться приучить хозяина к боли, – но сегодня он настороже, а потому расстегивает китель до того, как под ним скрывается заостренный хвост.

И когда амфижезл вжимает острие в кожу на боку под рукой, Траун цепко перехватывает темное тело и тихо, но со сталью в голосе приказывает:

– Нет. Не сегодня.

Иногда он дает причинить себе боль, чтобы узнать Накарт'рса ближе, но не сейчас. Малейшая ошибка, и создание в попытке угодить тут же перейдет черту дозволенного, а за ней они уже бывали и на нее сейчас не было времени.

Амфижезл, будто услышав чужие мысли, скользит боком головы по грубому, неровному шраму на животе, явственно гордясь тем, что некогда сделал.

Траун грубым щелчком пальцев по виску сбивает его голову в сторону. Вторая ладонь, все так же затянутая в перчатку, продолжает медленно скользить по стволу члена. Он давно не касался сам себя – сначала не было времени, потом не стало сил, – и уже смутно помнил, когда в последний раз позволял Накарт'рса себя возбудить.

Темное тело продолжает двигаться ниже, еще ниже, покуда не пробирается под его рукой, проскальзывает боком по члену и не касается внутренней стороны бедра. Тонкий электрический разряд застает гранд-адмирала врасплох, и он сжимает зубы и вздрагивает всем телом, выгибаясь в кресле.

– Витса ха, – цедит Траун.

Услышив в тоне хозяина гнев, существо успокаивается и просто трется теплой мордой о тонкую кожу, пока остальное тело сдвигается ниже и обхватывает чисса под ребрами. Траун дает вновь лишить себя дыхания, понимает, что от такого давления останутся черные следы, но голова начинает опять легко и приятно кружиться, а по нервам разливается сладкий щемящий сок, и это лучше, чем форвишский эль.

Движение руки ускоряется. Голова Накарт'рса поднимается, и амфижезл расслабляет хватку, чтобы вновь подняться к горлу и обвиться вокруг него. Траун знает, что рептилия чувствует там бьющуюся под тонкой кожей жизнь, но всегда гадает – может ли она по собственной воле ее оборвать.

Накарт'рса трется о щеку, ерошит волосы на виске в своеобразном подобие ласки, но Траун чувствует в этом лишь желание расслабить хозяина перед предоставлением боли. Ладонь в перчатке продолжает двигаться, дыхание учащается, но он следит за каждым чужим движением цепким взглядом алых глаз.

За ним следят в ответ. Острие хвоста проходится по всей линии горла, спускается по груди, даруя тонкое, острое ощущение наслаждения, и Траун скалит зубы, глядя в повернутый к нему темный глаз.

Когда-нибудь вслед за Накарт'рса явятся его хозяева, и он поймет, сколь многое сумел о них узнать. А сейчас сильное темное тело намертво пережимает трахею и вынуждает его вытянуться вверх и запрокинуть голову, чтобы не сломать гортань.

Голова кружится еще отчетливее, перед глазами плавно опускается темнота, и когда Траун совершает последнее движение пальцами, то темноту озаряет яркая вспышка в низу живота.

Когда наслаждение сходит на нет, за горло его уже не держат. Амфижезл в видимом смирении обвивает хвостом раму с исаламири, а голова его лежит у Трауна на плече, но тот знает: он выжидает новое проявление усталости, чтобы попробовать вновь наладить нужную ему связь.

– Однажды я полностью тебя разгадаю, – тихим, но звенящим в тишине голосом обещает гранд-адмирал, опуская затяную в перчатку руку на подлокотник кресла. – И когда они придут, я использую это против них.

Траун поддевает голову амфижезла указательным пальцем, поднимает на уровень своего лица, смотрит в черные камешки глаз. Шепчет, чувствуя на щеке слабое дыхание неизведанного:

– Спасибо.


End file.
